That's My Purse!
by mooopower
Summary: What if Hisoka took a self defense class? Not to mention a Women's self defense class? Not if he has anything to do with it, but who said anything about asking? rated for language. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A:N/ Ok I got this idea from watching a King Of The Hill episode, I think it was called Bobby Goes Nuts.

Disclaimer- Do not own Yami No Matsuei Nor Do I own King Of The Hill. Some lines will be from King of The Hill ^^

**That's My Purse!**

It had been a month after the incident in Kyoto. Hioska and Tsuzuki had been given time off, to recover. That recuperation period was now over. Konoe had quickly explained to them that he would have given them more time, as much as they needed until they felt comfortable. Enma had not been so forgiving. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were both valuable workers, and had been given enough time to sort things out. That's what was assumed. Of course, no one would know of Tsuzuki's almost nightly visits to Hisoka's house, face wet with tears and body shaking with fear. They were nightmares, and they were nightly occurrences for both Shinigami. Both knew Muraki was alive out there somewhere, for he was not one to die so easily. The curse marks had also remained imprinted on Hisoka's body, another sign that he was still out there. While the nightly visits helped Tsuzuki, Hisoka always remained awake and shaking for the remainder of the night. Tsuzuki began to notice his partners drop in energy and the dark circles under his eyes. He had even lost the energy to make witty comebacks! His vocabulary as of recently had been limited to grunts of annoyance and slight shaking of the head for answers. It was after a meeting that Tsuzuki took it upon himself to help his partner out. Hisoka had already made his way back to his desk and he flopped into his chair ungracefully and collapsed onto his desk.

"Hisoka?" He tensed in annoyance, he was trying to sleep dammit! The persistent poking in his side made him drearily lift his head up and glare at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki paled and stepped back and held up his hands while smiling nervously. Hisoka put his head back on his arms and closed his eyes. Tsuzuki stepped as bit closer to his partner and prayed to every god imaginable that Hisoka would not kill him as he softly put his hand on Hisoka's shoulder. Hisoka tensed and sighed.

"What." His voice was slightly muffled by his arms but Tsuzuki had heard.

"Maybe you should go home 'Soka." He said hesitantly.

"I'm fine." Tsuzuki sighed. When would he stop being so stubborn?

"Hisoka you're not going to get any work done if-"

"I said I'm fine dammit! Stop treating me like a kid I can take care of myself!" He got up from his chair but a wave of dizziness hit him and his knees buckled, he braced himself as he fell to the ground but he never hit it. Hesitantly opening his eyes he shot an angry scowl at Tsuzuki as said man held him by his waist. The older man was smiling in a kind of 'I told you so' look. Hisoka sighed. He didn't want to go home, he needed to keep his mind off of his dreams and work kept him busy. He pushed against Tsuzuki's chest but Tsuzuki just held on tighter. He turned his head to give his partner the Glare of instant death (1) but Tsuzuki just smiled and waved a finger.

"Glare all you want I'm taking you home." He was about to come back with a witty comeback but before he could even open his mouth Tsuzuki gently pressed his lips against Hisokas. When Tsuzuki pulled away Hisoka sputtered as his face turned red.

"Baka! Don't try to distract me!" Tsuzuki grinned as he helped steady Hisoka and the younger kept his hands on both of Tsuzuki's arms so he wouldn't fall again.

"Come on, let's go tell tatsumi. Hey! Maybe he'll even let me go home too!" Hisoka snorted.

"Doubt it, you're so behind on paperwork. If you keep that up you're going to be working here for eternity you know that right?" Tsuzuki smiled.

"Well I've already been here for….a long time. Besides, it won't be so bad as long as you stay with me 'Soka. He turned and winked at Hisoka. Causing the boy to blush yet again. His face softened and Tsuzuki almost missed the slight smile to grace Hisoka's lips before they entered the office.

Tatsumi looked up and frowned.

"I see knocking is a thing of the past for you Tsuzuki."

"Hisoka needs to go home Tatsumi, he's too tired to stay here today." Hisoka frowned.

"I can talk for myself baka."

"But Hisoka you won't tell him everything! Without me you'd be staying here all the time!" Hisoka crossed his arms.

"Well then maybe I should just live at the office if you're so worried." Not sensing the humor in his voice Tsuzuki's eyes got watery and he clinged to Hisoka's leg, causing the boy to twitch in annoyance.

"Get off of me!"

"Come home Hisoka Waaaahh!"

"Tsuzuki let go!"

"No!"

**SMACK * **

"What'd I do?!"

"Baka!" Tatsumi raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked up and both took a seat, Hisoka with a blush on his face and Tsuzuki still looking sad. Tatsumi opened his mouth to speak but before he could Watari poked his head in and smiled as he saw Hisoka and Tsuzuki.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was, you two fight like a married couple you know that?" Tsuzuki grinned and Hisoka muttered something about dying from blushing too much.

"Sorry for the noise Watari, but Hisoka wants to live in the office! " His eyes once again moistened and Hisoka slammed his head onto Tatsumi's desk.

"I was kidding Tsuzuki!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm not going to live in the damn office!"

" Yay! Hisoka's coming home tonight!" Tsuzuki proceeded to jump up and down as he cheered as Hisoka scowled as his partner's childish behavior. He yelped as Tsuzuki glomped him and tried to pry him off.

"Yamete!" *smack! *

"Owww! Hidoi!" Watari was grinning and Tatsumi let the slightest bit of a smile appear before he once again cleared his throat.

"Kurosaki you have permission to go home and get some rest, since you're so concerned Tsuzuki you might as well go too, we have no current cases but I expect you to work twice as hard on paperwork when you both get back." Tsuzuki nodded eagerly and got up and began tugging on Hisoka's sleeve. Hisoka's house wasn't far from work so they walked down the path. Tsuzuki raised his mental shields as his hand found Hisoka's, he gently brushed against it silently asking if it was ok, and was rewarded by Hisoka lacing their fingers together in a silent answer. Affection was something new to Hisoka before he had met Tsuzuki, physical affection even more so. As they had gotten to know each other and had slowly gotten closer it was an everyday thing. At first Hisoka was very hesitant, almost always pulling away. He had gotten used to the small things like a hand on the shoulder or holding hands, but doing so in public made Hisoka shy. Pretty soon kisses on the forehead, then cheek, then finally lips became common. Sometimes they even cuddled on the couch with some tea, just enjoying each other's company. Tsuzuki was a patient lover and very understanding, for that Hisoka was eternally grateful. The deserted path was covered with Sakura petals and it was so quiet. Not the kind of creepy quiet, there were the sounds of birds and the wind. It was pleasantly relaxing.

He slightly leaned into Tsuzuki's side and Tsuzuki gave Hisoka's hand a small squeeze. As the house came into view they both smiled. Tsuzuki had come over for comfort so many times, that they were talking about moving in together. Almost every night Hisoka found himself in the company of his partner. Hisoka actually had a good-sized house compared to Tsuzuki's smaller one. He even had a guest room that had just been a small study, but he was willing to sacrifice the office if it meant Tsuzuki would stay. Hisoka had filled out the forms needed to request some time off for their move, they'd only need three days as Hisoka had helped Tsuzuki pack.

In the meantime Tsuzuki had just made himself comfortable on Hisoka's couch, bringing a change of clothes with him every time. Only a couple times had he been allowed by Hisoka to be in the same bed as him. Those were after particularly bad nightmares that had made the man cling to Hisoka and not let go, not even in his sleep. Hisoka had stayed up all night to make sure he wouldn't have a nightmare again, and also because the closeness had been a little unnerving especially when Tsuzuki couldn't control his fear and panic. Hisoka unlocked the door and both walked in. Tsuzuki walked into the kitchen and hallway and turned on the lights, knowing Hisoka was uncomfortable in the dark. Once the house was properly illuminated Hisoka stepped in and sighed. He slowly walked to the couch and collapsed on it in an undignified pile. Not even bothering to change he closed his eyes and began to drift off. Tsuzuki smiled and carefully picked him up and took him to the bedroom. He brushed some of Hisoka's hair out of his eyes and smiled as the boys face scrunched up and he murmured something before settling back down again. Tsuzuki gently pulled off Hisoka's shoes and put him under the covers. He gazed lovingly at the boy sleeping before him, and he gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"Oyasumi Hisoka." He turned the bedroom light off but dimmed the hallway light, keeping it on. Knowing full well that Hisoka would freak out if he woke up to complete darkness after a nightmare. He took out today's newspaper from Chijou and looked at the community Ed ads. He circled one with a red sharpie and grinned, remembering the conversation he had with Watari this afternoon.

* Flashback *

" I don't know Watari, He's so upset. He feels like he's useless and gets angry whenever I have to help or save him." Watari coughed and fanned away the small cloud of smoke that had erupted from the glass cylinder before him.

"Well it's understandable Tsuzuki. He's stuck in a sixteen year old body he'll never be able to grow up. He thinks everyone looks at him as a kid and I hate to say it, but a lot of people do." Tsuzuki sighed.

"Yea I know, if only he had been able to get a Shiki that would've boosted his confidence a lot."

"Yes but remember he concentrated on getting one for power and almost got himself killed in the process."

"Yeah I remember." Watari then rubbed his glasses lenses with his coat and poured the contents of the cylinder into another one that already had a green substance in it. It bubbled for a second and Tsuzuki thought it would overflow until it settled and turned into an orange color. He almost asked what it was but decided against it.

"You know, in the mortal world they have things called Self Defense classes. Maybe Bon should check something like that out."

"You know he would never do that Watari. He would never admit he needed help with anything." Watari smirked and waved his finger in front of Tsuzuki's face.

"Who ever said anything about asking him Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"Ohhhh, but Hisoka would kill me." He winced as his imagination cooked up a scenario.

"Wouldn't it be worth it though Tsuzuki?"

*End Flashback *

Morning came and Tsuzuki took special care to wake up before Hisoka. Miraculously he had gotten permission from Tatsumi to take one more day off, and while he didn't tell the shadow master what he was up to, Watari's grin had given him the hint that he probably didn't want to know. He quickly shut off his alarm and quickly got dressed. He prepared some coffee and tea, Tsuzuki never did get into coffee. Hisoka, on the other hand, gulped it down in the mornings like his life depended on it. Twenty minutes later he quietly walked into Hisoka's room and smiled. The scene before him was quite out of character for his serious young partner.

At some point during the night Hisoka had completely turned around and his feet were now against the headboard, and the top of his head was slightly peaking out from under the sheets. The sheets were wrapped around him like a cocoon, a small smile was on the boys face. Tsuzuki had almost wanted to take a picture but knew he would pay for it dearly later. He gently ruffled the boy's head and chuckled when Hisoka swatted at his arm as best as he could.

"Hisoka, it's time to get up. I have a surprise for you." Hisoka's Green eyes opened half way and when they met with the morning light he groaned and buried himself under the covers.

"If you're waking me up this early it had better be a damned good present."

"It is, get dressed though we have to be there in half an hour." Hisoka's head came out from the bed.

"Jeeze Tsuzuki wake me up at the last second why don't you." He hopped out of bed and sluggishly made his way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Tsuzuki winced and shook his head.

'I hope he doesn't kill me.' He smiled nervously and sweat dropped. When both of them were ready Tsuzuki opened the door for Hisoka and shut it behind him. The green eyed boy frowned and looked at his partner in annoyance.

"So where are we going then?" Tsuzuki grinned and took the boys hand.

"Just close your eyes, it's a surprise". Hisoka gave him a strange look.

"What? You don't trust me?"

"Not at all."

"That's not nice 'Soka."

"Baka."

"C'mon please?" Hisoka sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay! Ok so close your eyes." Hisoka shook his head and reluctantly closed his eyes. Tsuzuki squealed in delight and transported them to Chijou.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Nope." Tsuzuki scanned the area, spotting the building he smiled and they descended down to an alley right next to it. Tsuzuki guided Hisoka into the building and up the stairs.

"Tsuzuki where are we?"

"Almost there don't worry."

"I worry."

"Hidoi!" He then pushed him through a windy hallway and stopped in front of a door. He brought out a paper and scanned it over checking the room number, he nodded and opened the door and pushed Hisoka inside.

"Ok open your eyes." Oh how he regretted doing so. He was in a room….with strangers. All of them girls, looking at the pair oddly. Stunned with silence he just stood there frozen, before turning his death glare onto his partner causing him to laugh nervously.

"Let's just…take a seat."

"Tsuzuki….what the hell is this?" When Tsuzuki didn't answer Hisoka looked around, and his eyes fell on a banner. It was a motivational banner with some woman with a jeans jacket and a red and white spotted handkerchief on her head flexing an arm muscle, the words "We can do it!" accompanying the picture. (2) He paled a little bit, putting the pieces together.

"Tsuzuki…" Tsuzuki just sat there, hands in his lap looking almost afraid for his well being. He had every right to be! Hisoka tensed and was about to stand up and walk out when an older woman with glasses walked into the room.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the Women's Self Defense Class! Here, you will learn, well, self-defense. Everything you carry on yourself is a weapon!" She started walking around the room and looking at everyone's possessions.

"You're keychain, your fists, your purse." She paused and took a closer look at a lady's hand.

"That HUGE engagement ring, all of these can be used to defend yourself." She stopped as she got to Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Tsuzuki just smiled and waved and Hisoka scowled and looked away.

"Are you two sure you're in the right place?" Tsuzuki nodded.

"All the other classes were full." He scratched his head and frowned. The lady frowned.

"I'm sorry but were trying to maintain a certain comfort level here." Tsuzuki seemed to be thinking for a second, an invisible light bulb must've gone off above his head as he smiled widely.

"Well, you kind of have to admit…he does look like a girl." Tsuzuki cowered and prepared for the pain.

"What!?" Hisoka's face turned pink and he glared viciously at his partner. Tsuzuki scooted over two seats and nodded to the course teacher.

"Yea see that's been the problem. He's been mistaken for a girl before and he's so pretty. As his older brother I worry about him! He's been groped many times ya know!" Hisoka slumped down in his chair and put his face in his hands to hide his shame. He felt a hand on his shoulder and prepared to smack Tsuzuki upside the head. But when he opened his eyes, it was not Tsuzuki comforting him, but the course teacher. She had a sad look on her face and the other women seemed to sympathize with him. His left eye twitched, the women's face was so close to his. He tried to move his head back but the lady moved hers closer.

"You poor, poor kid. Alright you can stay, we even have a hugging exercise at the end I know you'll enjoy!" Hisoka paled and shook his head.

"Ok now let's get started! Prepare to be empowered!" A man with protective head and body gear came to the center of the room and the teacher stood before him.

"Most women who are attacked are subdued by verbal threats. Today were going to get used to hearing these words and keeping our cool and practicing some responses of our own." Hisoka shook his head and sighed and Tsuzuki looked attentive and nodded at the teacher.

"To the most vulnerable area of a man's anatomy!" Both men paled and looked at each other. Tsuzuki sweat dropped and scratched his head nervously, pitying the man in the suit. The man pretended to aggressively approach the teacher and yelled-

"Shut up and give me your purse!" The teacher raised her fists defensively.

"I don't know you, that's my purse!" and BAM! She kicked the guy in the balls, he crouched over and fell to the floor.

"Alright I want EVERYONE to try it!" She looked over at Tsuzuki.

"You first." Tsuzuki hesitated and got up, standing before the man. The man approached him.

"Give me your purse now!" Hisoka had to put his hand over his mouth to keep him from chuckling, he was…dare he say kind of enjoying watching it. Tsuzuki hesitated and sweat dropped.

'I feel like I'm betraying my manliness or something…" The teacher stepped up.

"Don't be afraid to free the beast inside you! Imagine this man hurt you're little brother! Maybe he groped him! Now what are you going to do?" Tsuzuki gave the man an apologetic look before he kicked him, he winced as the man fell to the floor.

'Very good hun but next time don't be afraid to yell." Tsuzuki just walked back to his seat wincing, just thinking about it made him sore. The teacher turned to Hisoka.

"Ok you're next." Hisoka just shook his head.

"No thanks I'm fine right here."

"Oh you poor thing! You must be intimidated. He needs hugs!" Hisoka paled and shook his head and held up both his hands in a defensive manner. His empathy had been giving him a headache since he had arrived, if all of these people touched him….he was afraid he'd spontaneously combust! Luckily Tsuzuki had intervened just as the group of women had surrounded him.

"Now now ladies, Hisoka is very claustrophobic and he doesn't like to be touched. I could always use a hug though." Tsuzuki grinned as the group of girls hugged him and all awwwwe'd at him. Hisoka sighed in relief and silently thanked him.

"You still have to get up and try though young man." He stilled and sighed.

'Dammit.'

Ok so this is going to be two chapters, It's actually taking longer to write than I thought it would. I have everything envisioned but writing it out is….a little difficult. In the next chapter Hisoka completes the class and has a little run in with Muraki, I wonder when shall happen :3 please review it satisfies my ego and it satisfies the characters of Descendants of Darkness. No Flames!

Hisoka's glare of instant death is of my own creation

That's Rosy the Riveter, she represented the American women who worked in war factories during WW2


	2. Chapter 2

All right my muse for this story has returned! Though watch it disappear again when the fight with Muraki comes up. I'll try and not make that scene suck, I just revised a different story of mine so maybe I just needed a break for a little bit, I have no idea. Sorry this took so long to come out! I know how annoying it is when a story you like isn't completed or takes forever to update. I hope you enjoy the last chapter =)

**That's My Purse!**

He blushed as all the eyes in the room turned on him, even Tsuzuki's. The teacher looked at him expectantly but smiled when she saw his shyness.

"Oh don't be shy now, were all friends here." He turned to glare at Tsuzuki, making the elder shinigami sweat drop and look away. Hisoka sighed and stood up, slowly making his way to the guy in the protective body suit.

"Ok now, pretend this man has just tried to sexually harass you. Kick him!" He stood there, hesitantly weighing his options.

"What's wrong, are you nervous?" He growled and glared at the teacher.

"I'm not nervous! It just feels like such a cheap shot."

"Are you really going to be thinking about that when your life is in danger?" He shivered as he though of Muraki's smirking face.

'Like I'd ever hesitate to hurt him.' He looked at the man in front of him apologetically before bringing his foot back and quickly kicking out. Although he had a suit the man still appeared to experience some pain. He winced as the man groaned.

"Very good!" The teacher praised as she clapped.

"This time I want you to yell something, let out your frustration!" He put his hands in his pockets and walked back to his seat with his eyes closed.

"I just kicked him, I'm done now." The teacher looked at him with an annoyed look but he kept his eyes closed. She opened her mouth but Tsuzuki waved his arms, silently pleading her not too.

"Alright, I expect you to participate in the exercise after this then." His eyes opened wide.

'What? How could she possibly expect me to participate? She's lucky I didn't just walk out of the room. Speaking of which, why haven't I yet?' He looked over to Tsuzuki.

'Oh yea, that's why.' Tsuzuki was looking at him with his Inu ears and tail out, his eyes teared up and seemed to beg Hisoka to stay. Hisoka's eye twitched. He crossed his arms and looked down at his feet.

"Fine." He could feel the joy radiating off of Tsuzuki and fought the urge to smile. Tsuzuki had obviously given this some thought. He was taking time off of work to try and help Hisoka. Sure this was going a little far, but Hisoka had been trying to accept some help from Tsuzuki when he felt like it. Tsuzuki's mind was still delicate, more so than it usually was before the fire. He brought Tsuzuki back from the abyss because he didn't want to be alone. He hadn't thought about Tsuzuki's pain, just his own. He acted selfishly, and he owed him a lot.

'I might as well see this through, it's a little better than being at work.'

"Alright I want everyone who hasn't tried yet to come up here." They watched as one by one, everyone in the class had their turn. Only fifteen minutes had passed when everyone was done. Hisoka was relieved the exercise was over, but it also made him dread what the next one would be.

"Alright, I know this class was short but this is the last exercise. This half of the class will teach you to openly deal with the stress that any attack has caused you." Hisoka paled.

'Oh no.'

"A majority of people are left traumatized and scared after an attack, it is not healthy to bottle up emotions from such a horrible experience." Hisoka looked at the closed door longingly.

"Since all of you have mentioned in your applications to this class that you have experienced an attack, we will be talking about them and supporting each other." He could feel a knot in his stomach. Talk about Muraki? Forget it. He gritted his teeth as the marks of his curse flared to life, bringing with it the pain it always did and the memory of that night. With clenched fists he closed his eyes and tried to block out everything going on around him. Tsuzuki watched from two seats over, eyeing the blonde with worry.

'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.' He hesitantly raised his hand, waiting for the teacher to notice him. She spotted his raised hand and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Can I take him outside for a second?" She looked to Hisoka and noticed his distressed state.

"Of course take all the time you need." Tsuzuki stood from his chair and checked his shields before he put his hand on Hisoka's clenched hand. Without even opening his eyes Hisoka stood and walked out the door with Tsuzuki right behind him. Hisoka whimpered and brought a hand to his forehead when they entered the hallway, there were a lot of people and open doors. Tsuzuki looked around and spotted a conference room that was not being used. He gently ushered Hisoka into the room before closing the door.

"Hisoka…" He whispered the boy's name softly, smiling sadly at him as he looked up with those captivating green eyes. Hisoka looked away and sighed shakily as he sat in a chair at the center table. With the lights in the room dimmed Tsuzuki could see the outline of the red curse marks. Hisoka closed his eyes again and wrapped his arms around himself. Tsuzuki slowly walked up to him and leaned down to wrap his arms around the youth's waist. A while ago Hisoka would have been yelling at him to let go, but now he simply relaxed back into his arms. Tsuzuki frowned as he felt Hisoka's body shaking.

Hisoka, daijoubu desu ka?"

"Saa, I thought I was over this." Tsuzuki rested his head on Hisoka's shoulder.

"It takes time Hisoka." He could practically feel Hisoka scowling.

"I don't want to be reduced to this every time I have to think about him." Tsuzuki said nothing, he watched as the curse marks slowly faded until they were gone. They were never really gone though. They were always there, waiting for the memory of the doctor to arise into Hisoka's mind. Hisoka visibly relaxed as they faded. Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka's cheek and stood straight.

"Let's go home."

"Shouldn't you at least tell the teacher?" He smiled

"I think she knows were not coming back. Come on." He gave Hisoka a hand up from the chair and didn't let go as they teleported back to meifu. They arrived a couple of minutes away from Hisoka's house, Tsuzuki knew he liked to talk short walks to clear his mind. They walked hand in hand down the path in a comfortable silence. The small house came into view and Hisoka sighed, Tsuzuki stopped at the front door and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm really sorry Hisoka, I guess I didn't really think it through. I just wanted to help but whenever I try I just do something wrong." He looked at the ground and saw Hisoka's shoes moving closer to him. He felt the boy lean his head into his chest and wrap his arms around his waist.

"You didn't do anything wrong Tsuzuki. If I weren't so weak, then I could handle things like that." Tsuzuki gently grabbed his shoulders and moved him away so he could look into his eyes.

"You're not weak. What he did to you…it would make anyone terrified Hisoka. Don't blame yourself, it's his fault."

"Then don't blame yourself baka." He blinked then scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"That sounds good. Hey, I know what would cheer us up!"

"No." Hisoka walked into the house and Tsuzuki walked in after him.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"Fine, tell me then."

"We should go to the store and get stuff to make kakigori!" Hisoka looked at him with an astonished expression.

"There's still a carton of cookie dough ice cream in the freezer and an apple pie in the fridge!" Tsuzuki's Inu ears and tail sprouted out and his eyes became glassy with unshed tears. Hisoka's eye twitched.

"I have a craving Soka-chan! Pleeeease?" Hisoka sighed.

"Fine, but you're staying here!" Tsuzuki looked at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"If you come you're going to get enough to make a dozen of them, we need to finish the other sweets first." Purple eyes gazed at him innocently.

"But if you're there then I won't." Hisoka glared.

"The last time you came with me you snuck everything to the register, I still don't know how." Tsuzuki laughed nervously but went to stand by Hisoka.

"I won't go into the store with you, just let me walk with you." Hisoka's eyes narrowed and he snorted.

"I don't need to be supervised Tsuzuki I'm not a child." Tsuzuki smiled.

"I never said you were." He leaned in and rested his forehead on Hisoka's and held his hands in his.

"Can't I just want to be with you?" He smiled as Hisoka's face burned red and the empath looked to the side and mumbled something. Tsuzuki leaned in.

"What Hisoka?"

"I said fine! You're staying outside though." Tsuzuki held his hands up.

"Alright then let's go!" He grabbed Hisoka's hand and without warning teleported them back to Chijou. They walked down the street hand in hand. Tsuzuki had purposely teleported to the nearly empty street for just that reason. The main road in this part of town was very busy with many people crowding the street. The road they were on was a small side road behind the buildings. The small street was nearly empty and Hisoka sighed as the sun warmed him. Tsuzuki smiled as they began walking to the store. It was only a five-minute walk, and the store was a small family owned one. It had a comfortable feel to it though and that was the main reason Hisoka liked it. When they got to the door Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki.

"Stay."

"Get some bananas Hisoka!"

"Aa." He waved his hand dismissively. Tsuzuki leaned against the wall of the building, basking in the sun. He sniffed the air and immediately perked up as the scent of cinnamon buns filled the air. Down the street, a sign that said "Fresh cinnamon buns" had been placed by the door. He looked at the sign then back to the shop.

'I'll only be gone a minute.' With his decision made, he walked quickly towards the bakery. Inside the store Hisoka was just walking out, he sighed in annoyance.

"Why did I expect him to still be here?" He looked around and spotted a bench by the nearby field and chose to sit and wait. He looked at his watch.

'Knowing him he went to a candy shop or bakery.' Five minutes passed and he was starting to get impatient.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Looking for someone bouya?" Paper bags hit the pavement and his eyes widened. His breath caught in his throat as he turned around coming face to face with Muraki. He backed up a step and glared at the evil doctor.

"I'm surprised to see you alive, am I right to assume my dear Tsuzuki survived the fire as well?" Hisoka growled.

"You leave him alone!" Muraki's mouth formed an amused smile.

"Still have that attitude problem I see, well I know how to remedy that. Shall I remind the doll of its place?" Hisoka bit back a cry as his curse marks flared. Sweat rolled down his face and he brought his arms up and wrapped them around himself. Muraki stood right in front of him, his hand reaching out to grab him. His mind raced and he looked around, all of the people that had been walking the street were now gone. He was alone, with Muraki.

'Shit.' He yelped as Muraki grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked up. His other hand went under Hookah's shirt and began stroking up and down his chest. Hisoka gasped as Muraki's mind assaulted him, his sick emotions flooding into him.

"That's a good doll, don't fight your owner now." Hisoka's eyes widened then narrowed to a glare. Rage filled his mind and he started to tremble with anger.

'Owner my ass!' With newfound strength, Hisoka pulled his leg back and lashed out. He smirked victoriously when Muraki's eyes widened and he fell to the ground with his hands over his crotch. Muraki's eye clenched shut and he held his breath. He grunted in pain as another kick hit him in the ribs three times.

"I am so fucking tired of you trying to molest me!" With each word he kicked Muraki harder.

"I would like to go grocery shopping and sit outside without having to worry about you every fucking second! So if you'll excuse me I am going to wait for my partner UNMOLESTED!" He all but screamed at the man, letting out years and years of pent up anger directed at this particular person. Unfortunately Muraki was stupid enough to uncover his crotch, but Hisoka was more than happy to kick him again.

"Stay down or I swear to god that I will kick you so much, that there will be nothing left down there!" Hisoka picked up the grocery bags and moved about a foot away from Muraki, keeping an eye on him until Tsuzuki returned. He nearly sighed in relief when he spotted Tsuzuki nearly skipping towards him, a bag from the bakery in his hands and a huge smile on his face. Tsuzuki nearly stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted Muraki, looking almost dead, lying on the ground next to a very annoyed looking Hisoka. He carefully approached the two.

"Are you ok Hisoka?" Upon hearing his beloved Tsuzuki's voice, Muraki perked up and lifted his head. Only to be kicked in the face.

"Don't you even look at him!" Muraki groaned and held his bleeding and probably broken nose with one hand while his other guarded his crotch from further attack. Tsuzuki's eyes widened and he was about to question Hisoka when the empathy grabbed his arm and started dragging himwith him.

"Were going home _now!"_

"Uhh ok." He felt it was best to not question him at the moment, for Hisoka is very scary when he is angry. He's also cute too. Hisoka teleported them back to the front door of his house. He stomped in and dropped the bags onto the kitchen table.

"Hisoka?"

"What?" The irritation in his voice was evident, but that didn't stop Tsuzuki from continuing.

"What was that back there?" Hisoka snorted and took the contents of the bags out and onto the table.

"What did it look like?" Tsuzuki scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it looked like you just beat the crap out of Muraki." Hisoka smirked.

"Damn right, kicked him in the balls too." Tsuzuki didn't bother trying not to laugh. It was just too great to even imagine. Hisoka kicked Muraki in the balls? Big bad Muraki? It was too hilarious.

"Oh wow, we have tried so hard just to kill that guy. Who would have thought that would bring him down." Hisoka snorted again.

"It's not like Muraki has balls of steel, he's just like every other man in that department." Tsuzuki blinked.

"I guess so." His eyes got glossy and his Inu ears and tail sprouted out.

"Are you going to make the Kakigori now 'Soka?"

"After dinner baka, you need regular food first." Tsuzuki blinked his eyes innocently.

"But Hisoka, sweets are regular food." Hisoka's eye twitched.

"I mean healthy food. Sit in the living room until I'm done." Tsuzuki didn't hesitate to jump on the comfy couch and turn on the rarely used tv. Half an hour later Hisoka called him into the kitchen where he ate dinner quickly so as to have his desert quicker.

"Slow down you're going to choke!" Tsuzuki grinned and swallowed his food and downed the glass of water.

"All done!" He looked at Hisoka's plate and whined.

"You eat too slowly Hisoka." The empath scowled.

"I like to taste my food Tsuzuki, not vacuum it down."

"I don't eat that quickly…"

"You ate it all in three minutes."

"…" Tsuzuki sat at the table, waiting for Hisoka to finish. He whined at him once more but Hisoka made sure to eat even slower.

"Hisokaaaaa."

"Do you want me to make the damn Kakigori or not?"

"Hai!"

"Then shut up!" Tsuzuki deflated and sighed, reduced to drawing invisible circles on the table with his finger. After Hisoka cleaned and put the dishes away, he brought out everything needed to make the Kakigori. Tsuzuki watched eagerly as Hisoka dissolved the green tea powder and granulated sugar. The syrup cooled and he poured it into two individual serving bowls. He put the shaved ice over the green tea syrup and topped it with anko, he poured sweetened condensed milk over the ice. Tsuzuki drooled at the wonderful sight.

"Since you're drooling into this dish this one is yours." Tsuzuki nearly squealed in delight and grabbed the dish and quickly sat at the table. Hisoka sighed.

"Eat it _slowly_ Tsuzuki I'm not making another one." Tsuzuki's spoon stopped just short of the sugary treat, he sighed.

"Fine." His smile instantly came back though as he tasted the Kakigori. He smiled at Hisoka.

"Sugoi! It's great Hisoka!" The empath scowled and blushed.

"Baka, its just Kakigori."

"Yea, but it's still great." They finished desert and moved to the sofa to watch some last minute tv before going to bed. Tsuzuki wrapped an arm around Hisoka's shoulders and the young Shinigami leaned into Tsuzuki's side. Only an hour later Hisoka was struggling to keep his eyes open. Tsuzuki smiled and gently nudged him.

"You should go to bed Hisoka." Hisoka's scrunched his face and nuzzled into Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki chuckled.

"Come on 'Soka, get up."

"Mmmm comfy." He smiled fondly at Hisoka. No matter how much Hisoka denied being a kid, he really was one. Of course Tsuzuki would never tell him that, that would land him into all sorts of trouble. He slowly got up and scooped the empath up into his arms. He gently laid him on the bed and took off his shoes and socks.

'I wonder if he'd kill me if I took his pants off?' Indeed, the jeans would be very uncomfortable to sleep in. He slowly unzipped Hisoka's pants and gently pulled them off, tossing the jeans into the hamper along with the shirt as well. When they first starting sleeping in the same bed Hisoka was very careful about any skin contact, as usual. Somewhere along the way though he managed to, well, manage his empathy so he and Tsuzuki could cuddle and fall asleep with each other. He tenderly brushed the wheat colored hair from Hisoka's eyes. He undressed and prepared for sleep as well.

He slipped into the bed and lifted the cover so he could get under. He wrapped his arms around Hisoka's waist and pulled the boy closer to him.

"You were very brave today Hisoka, I'm glad you could confront him. Plus it was awesome to see Muraki in pain." Hisoka shifted and snuggled closer to Tsuzuki's chest and sighed contently. Tsuzuki kissed his forehead.

"I hope you continue to progress my 'Soka."

"Mmmm Tsuki." He smiled as Hisoka kissed his chest and smiled softly.

"Oyasumi 'Soka." For the first time in weeks Hisoka and Tsuzuki were able to sleep without nightmares, it was the best sleep they had ever had.

* * *

Hopefully that wasn't too abrupt, I didn't really know what to say for the ending. I know Hisoka should have killed Muraki but that wouldn't really work now would it :P I cannot believe it took me this long to write a two chapter story and I do apologize. I got into a different anime and then I had no idea what to write for this chapter, I hope I did not disappoint.

_Baka~ Idiot_

_Chijou~ Land of the living_

_Aa~ yes/sure_

_daijoubu desu ka_ ~ Are you alright?

_Saa~ Well…_

_Yamete~stop_

_Meifu~land of the dead_

_Oyasumi~goodnight or sleep well_

_Hidoi~meanie_

_Sugoi~amazing_

Kakigori is a Japanese desert that is kind of like a snow cone. It contains shaved ice usually flavored with green tea syrup and anko (sweet azuki beans) and usually has condensed milk poured over the ice. It is very tasty =)


End file.
